Retaining wall blocks are commonly made from concrete or rebar reinforced concrete. A re-usable metal mold is designed to make the blocks and defines their shape, size, and outer geometry. The mold typically has one or more doors at its top and one or more holes at its top for injecting mixed concrete to cure, or harden, over time. Once the mold is designed and fabricated and is in use, rebar is often positioned in the mold, and the mold is filled with concrete. The concrete is permitted to cure, or harden. Once the concrete is cured, which can take many hours, the doors of the mold are opened, and the retaining wall block is removed, oftentimes with a crane due to its heavy weight. The curing time for a retaining wall block is dependent upon the shape, size, and outer geometry, and sometimes it can be a very long length of time, for example, a 24 hour period, which undesirably reduces throughout.